Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, wirelessly communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes access nodes and associated equipment to route wireless communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
Typically, a wireless communication system will, at least in part, provide service for a geographic area where wireless communications between wireless communication devices and access nodes in the wireless communication system can occur. Unfortunately, seasonal variations, transitions, and associated effects upon wireless communications pose problems in wireless communication networks. Seasonal variations in the geographic area can impact the performance, reliability, crosstalk, and interference properties of wireless communications in the geographic area.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of detecting a current seasonal transition from fall to winter or from winter to spring in a geographic area. The method includes receiving a plurality of wireless signals from a plurality of wireless communication devices in the geographic area, generating signal strength data for the received wireless signals, processing the signal strength data to generate current signal strength data patterns indicating current signal strength changes over a time period, and comparing the current signal strength data patterns to historical signal strength data patterns associated with past seasonal transitions in the geographic area. The method also includes detecting the current seasonal transition in the geographic area based on the comparison, and generating an indicator when the current seasonal transition is detected.
What is also disclosed is a method of detecting a current seasonal transition from fall to winter or from winter to spring in a geographic area. The method includes transmitting a plurality of wireless signals to a plurality of wireless communication devices in the geographic area, receiving signal strength data for the transmitted wireless signals from the wireless communication devices, processing the signal strength data to generate current signal strength data patterns indicating current signal strength changes over a time period, and comparing the current signal strength data patterns to historical signal strength data patterns associated with past seasonal transitions in the geographic area. The method also includes detecting the current seasonal transition in the geographic area based on the comparison, and generating an indicator when the current seasonal transition is detected.